The Heart Wants What it Wants
by LionessoftheNight
Summary: Love square/rectangle. First fan fic. Beck/Tori/Andre/Jade. Some Cabbie. Who will end up with who? Please read! Rating subject to change for later scenes...
1. Chapter 1

_And there she goes as she passes by me... I try not to look her way or stare a bit too long. That smell... Is it her hair or just the wonderful scent of her being? She leaves flutters in my stomach. This feeling, it feels so right and yet so wrong_... "Uhh? Planet earth calling?" Jade looks at me concerned as we stood by our lockers. "Huh? Oh just got alot on my mind, Hun" I say not looking directly into her eyes. A wave of overwhelming guilt washes me onto the shore. "You've been spacing out lately. Should I be worried?"_Yes_. "No of course not". "Whenever you're ready to talk just know that I'm here". Jade said as we walked towards our friends.

_And that's when I saw her yet again sitting with Andre. The room seems a bit smaller and butterflies burst out of their cocoons in my stomach once more_. _This is just agony... Torture. How come Andre gets such privilege to remain at her side so frequently?_ " Hey guys!" says a redheaded girl... Oh yea... I mean Cat. "Dude you don't look too good" Andre says referring to me. Jade looks at me again with worry. "I...got to go to the bathroom" I panicked and turned away. " Yea... To let go some big ones..." I heard Andre laugh. Cat and Tori laughed and at the same time shared their disgust with his statement. _Is it wrong to be in a good relationship with one girl and have feelings for another? The more I see_ _Tori the more my desire grows for her, the more I want to do something about it... But what?  
><em>  
>Later in Sikowitz Class<p>

"Hello, my minions! As you know we have that dreaded Shakespearian project coming up and now it is time to set up the pairs and topics, " Sikowitz yelled for no apparent reason. "Jade and Andre, Romeo and Juliet. Tori and Beck, Hamlet. Cat and Robbie, Midsummer nights dream. Everyone else is unimportant!" _I smiled so big... I hope no one noticed... I never thought I'd think this but... Thank you Sikowitz!  
><em>  
>End of class<p>

"Hey Tori" her beautiful face turns toward me. "Oh hey Beck, what's up?" _Uh.. What do I say?_ "Hey guys!" _Grr... Where does this dude come from? It's like he has Tori-radar!_"Hey!" I awkwardly yelled. Tori and Andre stared at me like I'm psychotic. I shook my head and started to walk way. " Now that's some diarrhea aftermath" I heard Andre say as Tori burst out laughing.

_Andre may be my best friend but he is just in the way! But then again he is Tori's best friend and he can help me win her over. I'm not ready to tell anyone my feelings yet not even Andre.. I'm too afraid that Jade might find out. But meeting Tori in privacy is inevitable now. With patience I know I'll get my chance.  
><em>  
>Next day at school<p>

"Tori when are we meeting to practice this annoying scene?" Beck asked looking annoyed. " Haha. How about after school? Let's just get it out of the way," I told him. He started what looked like daydreaming. _It is clear that something is definitely affecting him_. "Um, Beck?" "Oh right at your place or mine?" he asked with a little too much enthusiasm. _Beck may be cute but he sure is acting weird_. " My place... Is everything ok with you?" "Everything's perfect Tori. Meet up with you after school," he said as he walked away in his nonchalant attitude._ I hope Jade is being civil with the situation that Sikowitz put Beck and I in_. "Tor!" I turned around to see Andre. "Andre!" we laughed. "I think my scene with Jade would be so awkward. The girl is so tense!"

I laughed.

"Did you guys practice yet?"

"Yeah but she keeps delaying the kissing scene.. Not that I blame her. She's acting weird."

"See that's normal for Jade but Beck has been acting weird too"

"Weird people are attracted to one another"

I giggled and then said "Makes sense," as we walked into class.

Tori's House

"Welcome to my humble home" I said over-dramatically. "Nice, I like" he said admiring his surroundings "Well, let's get this over with…" I turned to face him and his face was so close to mine. He was staring so deep into my eyes it was as if he was searching for my soul. "Beck?" I whispered questioningly. His face leaned in towards me. I close my eyes to prepare for the kiss. His lips touched mine. He broke away and then looked at me to see my acceptance. His hands grabbed the back of my head and smashed my lips onto his. He pushed his tongue on my lip as an attempt to enter my mouth. I let him. His tongue went in and out of my mouth. _He had such desire for me. Me? It was overwhelming. I was still in shock. I always had a little crush on him but I never thought that he liked me. Especially because of Jade_. He finally stopped and we were breathing heavily. We stared at each other both wondering what to say next.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic! Please Review! I would like any advice! :-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Dammit! I just couldn't control myself, I had my opportunity and my plan sorted out. But my thoughts and desires had another plan in mind_. "Beck..." she stares at me and tries to analyze my facial expression.

" I ...don't know where to start," I say. She leans back and gets comfortable and stares at her hands.

"I have feelings for you. Strong feelings..." I had the guts to say. Her stare transfers to my eyes. "Aren't you with Jade? Don't you love her?" _Why did she have to bring Jade up? My stomach turned with guilt._ "I'm still with her. I love her but I... Love you more. I've loved you for as long as you know me Tori". Her jaw dropped with shock. "Love? ...me? This is all too much at once" _I think I'm pushing her away_. " Tori, no pressure. I'm just letting you know how I truly feel" She thinks for a while in silence. "Beck...Of course I like you but you're still in a relationship and I wouldn't want you to break up with Jade. She'll kill me!"

"No but seriously Tori, if I break up with Jade, would you give me a chance? Would you let me kiss you again?" I smiled slyly.

"How about we hang out more and get to know each other more before we make huge decisions?"

"Can I still... Kiss you?"

" No sorry " Tori had the cutest face of sorrow. I slowly moved closer to her until we were centimeters apart. "Did I say no?" she whispered, " I meant... Yes" she managed to say as my lips pressed onto hers. _Tori will be my girlfriend by the end of this month for sure and then we can have some real fun._

**Later that night  
><strong>

"Bye Beck...maybe we can get some real work done tomorrow?" I giggled as he walked towards the front door. "Exactly, we'll do some real kissing," he smiled and I smiled back. He walked over to me, "We are going to keep this between us right? Until I break up with Jade?"

"Of course,"

" Not even Andre,"

"Andre wouldn't tell anyone"

His face expression changed. "He's my best friend too Tori. I don't want him or anyone to know yet. Is that ok?"

"I understand, no problem" I smiled.

"Great" he smiled and leaned in to kiss me passionately. " I'll see you tomorrow baby," as he walked out my front door.

"Tell meeee!" Trina yelled as she popped up out of a random shadowed corner. "What the?" I jumped. " Trina!" I said with utter annoyance. " Why were you lip locking with Beck?" she asking eagerly. " How long were you hiding in a corner?" I rolled my eyes.

"Spill it"

" We like each other Trina. He says he's willing to break up with Jade for me, happy?"

" Wow...Tori that sounds like drama"

" I really like him Trina... I have always wanted to be with him. Jade was in the way"

" So he's going to just break up with her.. Just like that?"

" No, not until we're sure that it's the right decision. Until we know that we're right for each other."

"Shouldn't you know that already?"

" Ok! I'm afraid Jade would kill me! I like him alot but the drama would be unbearable!"

" So have fun on the low and not deal with the drama? Haha. Genius. I've underestimated you, you're a bad girl"

" Trina.. Don't say it like that... I'll come up with the courage to be with Beck"

"and I'll be here waiting to listen to all the details" she smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone"

" Ew.. Like my friends care..."

"What friends?" I laughed. A pillow suddenly hits the back of my head.

**Next day at school**

_There he was talking to Jade. Jade leaned in to kiss him. This new wave of jealously came over me. Maybe he would have to break up with her sooner than I thought._ "Hey Tor, you ok_?" It was Andre.. I have so much to tell him. I need his advice...but.. I can't say anything._"Yeah I'm ok, what's up?"

"Did you know Sikowitz pushed back the deadline for the project?"

"He did what?"

" He said that this would be a "challenge" and a test towards our "creativity". Whatever that means..."

"Omg so when is the deadline?"

"Tomorrow...hope you been practicing"

"Oh no! No I have not!"

"Didn't you tell me you and Beck were going to practice after school yesterday?"

"Oh ...yea...w-well we... didn't have enough time to...practice. We should have just started practicing earlier!" Andre stared at me and then said,

"You're not telling me something. Looks like you caught the weird disease from Beck"

"Andre I'm just overwhelmed with the project and my other classes. That's all. You know I tell you everything" I lied.

Andre eyed me suspiciously. "Girls."

"So… did Jade finally do that kissing scene with you?"

"Nope. She says that she wants to wait until the performance. Shes cool to hang with otherwise, but She seems like she's dreading the kiss. It's just a kiss, who cares? Maybe she thinks Beck will explode into a million pieces or something"

"Hmm..." I trailed off focusing on the school floor. Andre was staring at me.

" Ok Tor, continue acting weird"

_I laughed uncomfortably alittle late after the joke. I didnt find that joke funny. It's hard to hide yourself from your best friend. Maybe the truth just needs to come out.  
><em>  
>Andre and I walked into class.<p>

**Tori's house**

"Update me!" yelled Trina and then covered her mouth as Beck appeared right behind me. Her reflexes suck.. Covering your mouth? Good going Trina...

"Hey Trina"

"Hey Beck! Let me leave you two... Alone" she smiles and then walks upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that about? Did you tell her Tori?"

"She was hiding in a corner and spying on us yesterday. Sometimes shes too weird"

"Haha, oh well"

Beck walks up to me. I start to feel those butterflies. He presses his lips unto mine. I come closer to him and deepen the kiss. We break the kiss. "hi" he says and smiles. I smile and kiss him again. I want him for myself now.

"I heard the deadline is now tomorrow so I guess we really do have to work" he says.

" Yes let's just get it over with so that we can makeout more and talk about.. Us"

"Us? Makeout? how about we do that now?" he smiled slyly.

"Think of it as something to look forward to after we finish our project" I smiled.

**Hours later**

"I think the project is going to be great tomorrow." I smiled.

"Let's talk about us now" Beck came closer towards me. "What's on your mind baby? "

" I'm.. Getting jealous when I see you and Jade together Kissing and everything"

" I understand that" he smiles

"I was thinking maybe breaking up with her isn't such a bad idea.. If you still actually want to do it I mean."

"Of course I'll do it for you Tori. I've been practicing on how to break up with her. After school tomorrow, you'll be all mine"

I smiled. He came even closer to me. "So can I get an early boyfriend present?" he kissed me and put his hands on my waist. We managed to get to the living room couch. Then the front door opens. We jump off of each other. Thank god my mom didn't see.

"Hi mom!" I said a little too joyfully. Beck laughed. "Hi dear! And...you are.. Beck right?"

"Yes, nice to see you again," he says.  
>"Time for me to head home. I'll see you tomorrow Tori"<p>

"Bye," I walked him the door.

"He's over here often these days.." my mom says as she looks at me suspiciously.

"Mom.. don't start.." I smiled and made my way to my room.

**Next day at school**

"Hii!" Cat yells. "Is everyone ready for the projects today?" "You don't have to be so loud Cat" says Robbie. "Yea! Dang girl! You're messing with my hearing" said Rex. "I'm not loud! I was just excited about the project today. You don't have to be so mean to me!" Cat yelled. Cat and Robbie started arguing as usual.

Everyone else ignored them. "I just want to get this over with. I kind of happy we're going first Jade," Andre said.

"Yea I know, sometimes I think Sikowitz gets a kick out of this" Jade says.

I'm trying my best not to look at Jade or Beck as they sat together as a couple. My stomach is starting to hurt. Can it be after school already?

"Tori you don't look too good" says Andre. Andre why do you have to put me on the spot? Umm..I got a good excuse.

"This sandwich is messing with my stomach"

"Beck she caught your diarrhea disease"

Everyone giggled. Including me, I had to play along. "Ew, " laughed Jade. "I'm eating dude" Beck laughed. Cat and Robbie are still going at it.  
><strong><br>Sikowitz Class**

"Alright this is the day that you all have dreaded.. A whole week earlier! Ha! I hope you've been challenged!"

"You're weird! "Jade yells from the class crowd.

"I know! And it's great! First up is Andre and Jade and their part from Romeo and Juliet! Whenever you're ready guys."

Jade and Andre takes the stage dressed for their scene.

"... What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
>Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:<br>O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
>To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;<br>Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
>To make die with a restorative..." Juliet Jade leans in to kiss Romeo Andre presumed dead on the stage. Minutes passed and Juliet Jade was still kissing Romeo Andre. Romeo Andre opens his eyes in shock (out of character of course) as Juliet Jade continues to kiss him passionately. Sikowitz looks at his watch and then looks back at them kissing. Romeo Andre gives up his resistance and starts kissing Juliet Jade back.<p>

The class goes, "WoOoOooo" at the two of them. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Suddenly a strong wave of unknown jealously came out of nowhere and made me yell, "Oh will the kiss just finish already?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2! I need more reviews! Tell me what you think! Like it? Dont like it? Need feedback!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Of course everyone heard her and Andre broke the kiss.  
>Sikowitz said " I agree with Tori, that kiss may even been out of character with Romeo coming back to life to kiss Juliet back... Unless he was a zombie!"<p>

_I glanced at Beck with the courage I had. He was in shock. I felt so guilty. I thought I could get away with kissing Andre on stage as acting. But my emotions got the best of me. I glanced at Andre with the rest of the courage I had. Andre wouldn't take his eyes off me. He also looked as if he was in shock. I don't even know what to do.  
><em>  
>Tori is pacing back and forth and she looks like she's going to..<p>

"BLEAAahh!" Ew omg she vomited!

Everyones eyes reverted to her long enough for me to make my getaway. I heard Andre faintly, "Jade wait!" as I ran out of the classroom like the floor was on fire. I went into the bathroom and into one of the stalls breathing heavily. "Jade what did you do?" I say out loud to myself. _What is doing to happen next?  
><em>  
>"There's nothing wrong with liking Andre" I hear someone say with a splish splash noise afterwards.<p>

"Cat? What are doing in the shall next to mine?"

"Um.. Using the bathroom..".

"Ew talk to me after you're done"

"Oh who cares. It's ok to like Andre but it's not ok to hide your feelings from Beck."

"I don't want to lose Beck, Cat but I want Andre so badly...I have these dreams.."

I hear the toilet flush. "Dreams about Andre?"

"Yes, I can't get him off of my mind I like everything about him. He's sweet, charming... Sexy... I can't help it"

"But who do you want more? Beck or Andre?"

"I don't know Cat. It's not that simple. I don't know if Andre feels the same way. Beck.. Has been acting weird lately. He's been distant the past few days like hes not telling me something."

"Why don't you just talk to Beck or Andre or both? You can't hide forever" she says as she walks out the bathroom.

_I'm not leaving this bathroom. Andre and Beck are in my next class. I'm staying right here.  
><em>  
>After the next class<p>

"Jade you're still in here?"

"Cat, why do you use the bathroom so frequently?"

"Come out! If you don't I'll tell Andre and Beck that you said bad things about them!"

"I'll choke you Cat, you're testing me"

"Suit yourself" she says as he leaves the bathroom.

I finally came out of the bathroom to follow her. _Cat can be so annoying. But I guess I need this. Andre and Beck aren't in my Film class which is my last class. So I'll go.  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**After School  
><strong>  
>I walked out of the school trying to avoid the place where we all would meet.<p>

"Jade!" Cat, what the hell is wrong with you? I cover my face and try to avoid her. Suddenly, "Hey" I turned around and low and behold it was HIM.

I got myself together. I boldly looked into his eyes and replied, "Hey"  
>"We.. Need to talk Jade..seriously" I fight back the tears from those dreaded words.<p>

"I know"

"Do you... love Andre?"  
><em>The question almost made me stop breathing.<em>

"Beck please, it was suppose to be a stage kiss. I don't know what happened"

"You're lying to me Jade? After all we've been through, you don't think I deserve the truth?" My heart dropped.

"Yes Beck...I have feelings for Andre." I took a deep breath, " But it's nothing compared to what we have!"

Beck face was full of jealousy and betrayal.

"God why Andre? Why my BEST friend? Why not any other guy in the world? This is too awkward for me Jade"

Tears started flowing out of my eyes.

"I didn't choose for this to happen Beck please! Andre has no idea what's going on!" I got angry. "and you were pushing me away Beck! I know you're hiding something from me so don't play the victim!"

"What I was hiding is that I think we need to see other people! And obviously from that project you performed, it's safe to say that I'm right Jade!"

My body went numb. I stared at him in his eyes. He quickly looked away towards the ground and kept his angry expressions.

"You what? No Beck! Please!" I cried as I dropped to the floor.

"It's better this way Jade" he said as he walked away. He stopped looked back at me on the ground and almost hesitated. He sadly looked away again and walked off.

I know you still love me Beck. You have to.

**The Next day at school  
><strong>  
><em>Man was yesterday weird. Jade kissed me and made things awkward between me and Beck. Tori vomited then ignored me for the rest of the day. What is going on? I walked into school and see that Jade didn't come to school today. I really need to talk to her. <em>And I see Beck and Tori hanging by the lockers.

"Hey" I managed to say. Tori just walked into the bathroom without warning. "What is her problem?" I said to Beck. "I don't really know. Maybe she's embarrassed she vomited yesterday"  
>I scratched the back of my head.<br>"Look man, Jade came out of nowhere with that kiss. I dont want you to think we were doing things behind your back. I was just as surprised as you were"

"I know man I figured that. I know you wouldn't do that"

" I didn't get to straighten the situation out with her. Did you guys talk about it? Is everything ok now?"

"We're not together anymore dude"

"What? You broke up with her? Dang Beck! Why?"

Tori walks out of the bathroom. "Because he has someone better!" she kisses Beck like she's about to throw him on the lockers and just do the do right then and there!

"What?" _This is not happening..._

**Tori POV**

_How dare he make out with Jade? In front everyone? Grrr... Let's just see how much he likes it when I'm making out with Beck. I will make him feel that pain! I'm his best friend if he liked Jade he could have just told me! He betrayed me and my trust. Grrr!  
><em>  
>"Tori babe, we're in school" Beck smiled.<p>

"No wonder Jade didn't come to school today. Y'all are some messed up people," Andre shook his head and walked away from us. Beck shook his head in guilt.

"Tori why'd you have to tell him like that? I was planning on gradually telling people.. Not making out in front of them"

I panicked, "So if you don't like making out I'll stop then" looking around for Andre.

"I didn't say all that Tori" Beck said. _I wonder where Andre went_.

"Tori?" Beck called. "Oh sorry, what did you say?" I said.

" Nevermind Hun let's get to class"

**In class  
><strong>  
>Andre was in my next class. He looked over at me and Beck sitting as a couple and saw me all over him. <em>That will teach him! <em>He shook his head in disapproval and avoided us.

**After class**

"Ok what in the world has been going on these days?" asked Robbie. "Jade, Beck and Tori have gone loco. Especially Beck and Tori" I said. "I can clearly see that" says Robbie looking at Tori lip locking Beck. "I seemed to miss the part when Jade and Beck broke up... They did break up... Right?" he asked. "Yea and then out of nowhere Tori is with Beck and she's avoiding me and acting all weird! I'm going to visit Jade after school today to figure out how all this mess came about"

"Yes thats a great idea. Please do visit her Andre. I know she's heartbroken and she needs someone like you to comfort her" says Cat.

Suddenly Tori and Beck joined the table. "So what are you guys talking about?" she demanded. Everyone sat in silence avoiding eye contact.

"Oh I see, I bet Andre told you guys not to speak to me" she glared at me.

"What the? No I didn't Tori. What is with you?"

"I know you're talking about me behind my back and keeping secrets behind my back! You're suppose to be my.. my best friend!"

"Secrets? What are you talking about? You and Beck are suppose to be my best friends and no one told me about you guys hooking up! You're CRAZY!" I stomped off and that was the last I saw of them for the day.

**After school in front of Jade's house **

Jade opens the door to find me standing there damp from the rain. "I thought that maybe you were Beck coming to apologize and fix things. Guess not," she says looking distraught and lifeless. "May I come in?" I ask. She nods and I make my way inside.

She goes up to her room and I followed. We sit on her bed.

"Nice room" I smiled. Her face expression didn't change.

"Do you want to talk about the kiss first or the Beck situation?"

"I want to leave the most embarrassing thing last so I guess Beck?" she sniffed.

"Did he tell you anything about Tori?"

She suddenly seemed concentrated and more interested in what I was saying. "No nothing at all"

My eyes widen and held her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes and said, "Jade... Beck and Tori...are together now." Thats it. Shes crushed_. Maybe I shouldn't have told her but wouldn't it be worst to come to school and find out by seeing it?_She starts crying hysterically. I hug her and comfort her as she cries in my arms "Im sorry Jade" I whispered. She let's it all out and wipes her eyes and stared at me. "Are you gonna be ok?"

She leans in as if she was going to cry into my chest again but instead she kisses me. Shocked I stare at her. She kissed me again? "Jade I don't want to be a rebound guy. I'm not here to take advantage of your sorrow" "Shh" she puts her finger to my lips and then starts feeling my muscles, chest, stomach and then attacks my lips passionately. She notices the bulge in pants and smiles."Uh..umm" I try to hide it. "Jade? Do you have feelings for me?"

"Andre Ive had feelings for you for a while. I've had dreams about you and me... In my room.. Doing things.." she leaned towards me. Man I can't help it if she's turning me on.. She's hot..and she dreams about me? Even hotter!

She pushes me on the bed and I put my arms around her and start kissing her neck and neckline. She moans. Our lips meet and we started making out. She tries to take off my shirt. It feels so good even though I know it's so wrong. Then it hit me. What if Beck and Jade get back together or something? Thats awkward! I'm not doing her no matter what my hormones think!  
>She's kissing my chest down towards my stomach.<p>

"Jade" she stops and looks up at me. "I don't know if this break up between you and Beck is serious yet. I don't want to be a rebound. I def don't want to make things awkward if we do...things..How about we hang out and see where things go?"

"That's one of the reasons why I like you Andre. You're so sweet, reasonable and kind. But this at this moment I wished you were selfish, unreasonable and aggressive"  
>I laughed and kissed her on her cheek.<p>

"How about we cuddle up and watch a movie?" I suggested.  
>She curled up under me.<p>

"Let's see what scary movies they have on demand" she smiles.  
><strong><br>Next day at school  
><strong>  
>Andre and Jade walked into the school together laughing. <em>What? Thats very weird. Are they together now? Grr... I bet he's with her on purpose.<br>_  
>"Since when do you guys walk to school together?" I say. Jade looks over at me furiously with evil in her eyes.<br>"Vega, if you know what's best for you, you would shut up RIGHT NOW!"  
>People in the hallways looked over in her direction.<br>Rage filled my veins.  
>"You need to SHUT UP! Andre is my best friend not yours! Find another rebound!"<p>

"What the hell?" I almost thought I heard Robbie and Rex say together. But that's impossible right?

Students gathered around , "OoOOoohh!"  
>"Excuse me? He's my best friend now SLUT so go find another one!"<p>

"Wheres your boyfriend, BITCH? He's my boyfriend now so YOU go find another one!"

Suddenly a fist hits my face. My head flies back but I immediately kick her in her stomach. She bends over to hold her stomach and remains in that position ready to charge at me like a bull. _I see all the hurt in her eyes. Im afraid._

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The crowd goes wild.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3! Tell me what you think. The rating is going to change to M for Chapter 4. Review please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd goes wild.  
><em>Where's Beck anyway?<em>

Suddenly the Hero comes. Andre comes out of nowhere and gets between us. "You girls have to STOP" he says sternly. "But Andre! She called me a slut first and she punched me first! Can't you see she's a bad person?"

Andre looked at me with such hurt and disappointed. _My heart just broke_.

"You're the wrong one, Tori. You're the bad person"

With that he takes Jades hand and comforts her and asks if she's ok. He hugs her and walks away.

I stood there in shock. Cat ran up to me and had to inform me that tears were running down my face. I didn't care. _He didn't comfort me, he comforted Jade? He took her side?_ Cat pulled my soulless body into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked at Cat, then at the bathroom mirror at myself and started crying. Cat hugged me, "It's ok Tori, this week has been rough"  
>"Di...did we actually have a fight in front of people?"<p>

"Well yea...didn't think you had it in you Tori. You're always happy"

"I didn't think I had it in me either. Ouch..." I rub my face. I think I might get a knot.

"Go home Tori, you're injured and emotionally disturbed. Get your face looked at"

"You're right Cat. Thanks" I hug Cat. _I never knew that Cat could be so reasonable and understanding._ I get myself together and leave the school in shame.  
><strong><br>At Tori's house after school**

Trina runs through my room door. "Are you ok? I heard what happened Omg!" I have ice pack on my forehead and my face is full of tears.  
>She comes towards me and hugs me.<br>"Tori, this isn't you. You don't get into fights. You're not a mean person. What's happening to you?"

"I... I don't know. I have this anger and jealously towards Andre and it's tearing our friendship apart"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Don't get it, it's Beck. He's been texting me and calling me. I know he's worried but I told him I wanted to be alone right now.

Trina nods in agreement.

"Tori, you're in love with Andre"

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love Andre?" I do love him! Who am I kidding?

"Yes Tori, that's why you're jealous. You don't want to see him kissing, hugging or hanging with anyone but yourself. You want him"

_This all makes so much sense_. I hug Trina tightly, "I love you Trina. Thank you for helping me get through this." she smiles and says, " I love you too sis"

I get myself together and get ready to go by Andre's house_. I love him!  
><em>  
>"Where are you going?"<p>

"I'm going to pour my heart out to Andre before it's too late"

"Your boyfriend might still be waiting outside! I say avoid all that and wait until he leaves"

"You're right"

Beck decides to leave a whole hour later. I guess that's kind of sweet. Very sweet.

"The coast is clear" says Trina with army marks on her face looking out the window. I laugh and we high five. That's my cue to leave.

"Go get him, tiger!" I hear Trina yell as I leave.

**In front of Andre's house**

_I'm so nervous I feel like vomiting in my mouth. Eww that unpleasant memory of me vomiting in class just came up. Now I'm super nervous._  
>"Ding Dong"<p>

Andre's mother opens the door. "Hi Tori honey!"  
>"Hi Ms. Harris it's nice to see you again. Is Andre there?"<p>

"Nice to see you too honey but no. Andre went with your friend Jade to the movies. Didn't he tell you? I thought maybe you went too."  
><em><br>My heart sunk._

"Oh. No he probably forgot to tell me ha ha you know Andre" I had to act like everything was ok.

"He should be back in half an hour. Would you like to come in and wait for him? I made hot chocolate and there's dinner" she smiled.

"Actually, that's sounds great!" Andre's mother made me feel better. I ate dinner and drank the hot cocoa_. It was delicious.  
><em>  
>I made my way up to Andre's room and started watching TV. He took Jade to the movies.. <em>Man.. They're probably in the dark kissing and stuff. I wish it were me instead. My heart is on fire. I'm so jealous that my head started to hurt. I don't want to think about this anymore.<br>_  
>An hour passed and then another...<br>**  
>Andres POV<strong>

I walked into my house. _That date was really fun I think I'm starting to fall for Jade. I still don't know if that's such a good thing.  
><em>  
><em>Great, everyone's sleeping. Maybe I'll call Jade<em>. I open my room door. _What the?_

_What is Tori Vega doing sleeping in my bed? That girl..._

"Tori! Tori wake up!" I tried to whisper.

She woke up and smiled and just hugged me so tight. I immediately hugged her back. We hugged for a couple of minutes.

"Andre," she says with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For how I treated you and Jade. That's not me Andre!"

"I know that's not you Tori. I know Tor. It's ok don't cry. I forgive you," I hugged her tightly.

"it's not ok Andre. I have to tell you everything like I was planning to. You're my best friend"

"I'm all ears, Tor" as I held her in my arms.  
>She told me how Beck came at her when they were supposed to practice for the play and told her not to tell me or anyone.<p>

I shook my head in disapproval. _Beck is one selfish dude._

"And then you kissed Jade on the stage... How come you didn't tell me you liked her?"

"I didn't know I liked her Tori. She kissed me and I was just as shock as you were"

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair?"

Tori slowly started coming towards me. I stared at her. Her face was inches from mine_. I should be saying something reasonable by now stopping this but for some reason.. I didn't want to._ She kisses me passionately and I kiss her back. It feels like fireworks. We fell onto the bed still kissing. I grab her body on top of mine and my hands trail from her back, down too her ass. She moans. She breaks the kiss and takes off my shirt and starts kissing on my neck then down to my chest and then stomach. Suddenly a bulge appears in my pants and she notices. She looks up at me. Into my eyes. I saw so much love_. I love this girl.  
><em>  
>She unbuckles my pants and looks at me one more time as if for permission. She then takes out my member.. "Wow its huge!" I smile and then she starts jerking it back and forth. I moaned. I cupped her face and crashed my lips down on hers. I unbuckle her bra from under her shirt while kissing her passionately. Then I hesitate. She notices.<p>

"You want to stop?" she asked disappointed.

"No but you sure you're ready for this Tor?"

"Andre stop thinking so much. I love you" she said looking into my eyes. Wow.

"I love you too Tori"

I took off her shirt and saw her cute breasts. I immediately grab her and started sucking on them. "Ohh Andre" she moans. I kiss between her breasts down to her stomach and then looked up at her before I pulled down her pants.  
><strong><br>Tori POV**

I feel myself get wet with such desire. _I want Andre so badly. I want him to be my first. I love him so much._ "Take me Andre, I'm all yours"  
>He smiles and pulls of my panties. We stare at each other completely naked. <em>God he's so sexy.<em> He gets a condom out of his drawer.  
>"I want to feel everything Andre".<br>"But Tori..."  
>"Please?"<br>He throws the condom over his shoulder and slowly comes on top of me. He holds onto his member as he tries to thrust it into me. I squeal with pain. "I'm sorry Tori I'm so sorry"

"No Andre, its ok try again" i said breathing heavily. He looked at me worried and tried again. He tries to thrust even harder. I feel it break through. I feel it inside of me.

We both moan. Andre stays inside of me for a few minutes , "Feels so good" he whispers then pushes it in a little deeper. I moaned a little too loudly.

**Andre POV**

_She feels so warm.. So good.. This is my first time without a condom.. It feels.. GREAT_. I start off slowly missionary style. I thrust in and out of her. "Oh Andre" she squeals. I hope my mom is a deep sleeper.. I start thrusting faster. "Tori, baby.." I moan. I feel her nails in my skin. She cocks her head back and yells "Andreee". She climaxed I feel her wetness dripping onto my bed. I continue to give her pleasure. _Here it comes_. I thrust into her deeply. I moaned loudly as I emptied myself into her. I fall onto her. She hugs me tightly. I hug her back. _I wish things can stay this way forever.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Pure Bliss!..For now... End of Chapter 4! Please Review and Ill put up Chapter 5 much sooner :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes open to see Andre. He's holding me tight sleeping. _I'm still shocked. I thought that last night was a dream. Actually it still feels like I'm dreaming. I want to stay here forever._I close my eyes to savor this moment. Minutes later I feel a kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes yet again to see Andre smiling at me.

"Mornin' beautiful"

"Good morning handsome"  
>We kiss.<p>

"I could get used to waking up next to you Ms. Vega" we smiled.

"It's Mrs. Harris, to you" I said with a little attitude.

"You're my wife now? Haha. I could get used to calling you that" he hugs me and kisses my forehead. While hugging I rest my head on his chest.

He then goes to his drawer and pulls out a shirt and pajama pants. That's when I noticed that I'm still completely naked. I put on his oversized clothes.

"You want to make some breakfast together? My mom works on Saturday's so she didn't make any"

"Sure! That sounds like so much fun!" I smile and then run downstairs.

Andre comes downstairs five minutes later.  
>"I put toothpaste on your new toothbrush in the bathroom"<br>I smiled. "Looks like I'm spending the night more often" He smiled back at me. "Looks like it"

**Andre POV**

When I walked into the kitchen I saw that Tori had already managed to find and take out the pancake mix, bacon, eggs and sausage. _In five minutes? Dang!_

"Oww!" I hear her say from upstairs. _She can't even brush her teeth without hurting herself. Ha ha. Something tells me that she was put on the earth for me._

**After breakfast making…  
><strong>  
>"Mmm we make an excellent breakfast team!" Andre says as we high-fived each other.<p>

"Yep, that was delicioso!"

"Ok Latina" laughed Andre.

_Everything seems so perfect. This is the happy ending. Isn't it?  
><em>  
>We both went back into Andres Room.<p>

Andre gave me my cell phone that was charging in his room.

_37 missed calls. 8 voicemails. 51 unread texts._

_Oh no I forgot about my parents.. I slept over at Andre's house for crying out loud!_ I found a text from Trina saying, "Told Mom that you had a movie night with Cat and you are spending the night there you owe me!" I laughed at it. _I love that girl._  
>"Trina told my parents that I was by Cat!"<p>

"Trina can actually help people? Ha ha" he smiled.  
>I laughed at Andre.<p>

Beck called and texted so many times. _Guilt waved over me. Beck_.  
>I looked up at Andre to see a similar face expression as he looked at his phone.<p>

"Looks like it's time to get our heads out of the clouds and get back to reality huh?" I said to Andre.

**Andre POV  
><strong>  
>Jade texted and called me. I look at Tori. "What are we gonna do, Tor?"<p>

"We should walk into school holding hands and ignore everyone!" she said smiling.

"Brilliantidea!" I smile sarcastically.

"But seriously, you're technically Beck's girlfriend. We just made love last night. So that means... I made love to my best friend's girl!"

"I only became his girlfriend so quickly to make you jealous anyway"

"That's not the point Tori. Does he know that? And what about Jade? Beck broke up with her and now I don't want to be with her? She'll have no one. That's messed up"

"You're right. So should we just act like everything is normal? I had a fight with Jade. How do I explain myself to Beck? 'Oh hi Beck, I was jealous Jade was walking with Andre so I beat her down'" she said with sarcasm.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Lie. He wasn't there. Everyone will have their version of the same story and he's not talking to Jade. Say she threatened you because she found out that you guys were together."

"Wow! Genius Andre...Genius"

"Well… I don't want to toot my own horn.." I smile.

"Then don't! But wouldn't it be awkward? Jade and I did fight and Beck broke Jades heart. We all can't be friends like before"

I think for a while. _Tori is right_. "For now let's stick with the plan so far"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you told me you loved me, Andre" she laughs.

I stare at her. "You're right. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way"

We kiss passionately. I sit down and pull her unto my lap. "Even though you're 'with Beck' please remember you're unofficially MY girl"

"I'll never forget. I want to be with you. I want this whole thing to blow over so that we can be together officially"

I smile at her, "So um...you wanna spend another night...at 'Cats house'?"

"You naughty boy you-"

Tori suddenly glanced over at the corner of my room. "Oh no" She said stunned as her eyes got huge.

"What's wrong?" I said as I tried to look at what she was looking at. That's when I saw it.

The perfectly unused condom on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the end of Chapter 5! Yes I know its short but I need more feedback! Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday morning**

Beck came over to visit on Sunday after I came back from 'Cat's house' Sunday morning. I told Beck that lie Andre said to tell him. Beck comforted me and told me how worried and sorry he was. It was so sweet but all I could think about was Andre. Andre and I are in the middle of a very important ongoing argument that can affect the rest of our lives.

He meets me in front my house earlier than normal to go to school.  
>"Hey baby"<br>"Which baby are you talking to?"  
>"Tori, we have to come to an agreement now today is the 3rd and last day"<br>"I don't want to take the "Plan B" pill! If I get pregnant with our child I'll be so happy!"  
>"Tori, I want to be able to support my child. I won't be able to do that now unless I magically get signed to a record label or something"<p>

"You're crazy talented. I know you will"  
>"Tori, I don't want you to regret having my child. We can always try again in the future baby. Let's go to the pharmacy before we get to school"<p>

"Andre, having this baby also means that you'll never leave me" He looks at me with concern and stops us from walking. He takes my hands and stands in front of me.

"Is this what's it's really about? Tori I love you, I will never leave, baby or no baby. You have to trust me"  
>I see the all that love in his eyes. I couldn't disagree.<p>

"Let's go get that pill" I finally said. He smiles and hugs me. "It's better this way, you'll see Tori, I promise"

**At school**

"Tori I went to your house to walk you to school this morning. What happened?" asked Beck. _Oh crap! I forgot all about Beck… Like completely. I'm just so in love with Andre._

"Omg, Sorry about that... um my dad... Said that with all this… fighting at school that he would drop me to school this morning... I thought that I texted you"_ I suck at this lie thing. Where's Andre?  
><em>  
>"O...K…" Beck hugged me tight. "At least you're ok. These past few days have been so... hectic Tori" he said with so much concern.<p>

"I know, right?" then I see Jade and Andre. The last time I saw her I kicked her in her stomach. _Calm down Tori._ I took a deep breath. Beck turned to look at what I was looking at. "Just ignore her honey"  
>Jade locked eyes with Beck for two seconds.<p>

**Beck POV (finally lol)  
><strong>  
><em>Tori has been acting so different. I feel like that fight begin Jade and Tori was entirely my fault. This is just so much drama and I... HATE drama. I miss normality. <em>

I locked eyes with Jade. _I have to say... I miss her_. I notice that Andre and Jade are hanging out lately. _I'm so curious.. I wonder if they are together?... Nah Andre wouldn't be her boyfriend because of me... Right? The thought of them together... Makes me so uneasy. Not with my best friend... Too awkward.  
><em>  
>Robbie, Cat, Andre and Jade sat down at our table. <em>I miss us sitting together.<em> "Why don't we trying sitting with them?" Tori said.  
>"Really? Jade is there"<br>"Let's just see what happens. I miss sitting there. I'm willing to put things behind me. Let's just see how mature Jade is"  
>"That's what I'm afraid of but …I miss sitting there too. Let's do it"<br>We walk over to the table and sit.

**Tori POV**

_It's Andre! My love…_  
>We lock eyes. The table went from a loud happy conversation to dead silence when we sat.<br>Andre and I kept looking at each other. _Come on I have to stay in character_.  
>"Hey guys" I smile. "Hey" "Hi Tori Hi Beck" "Hey" "Sup" said Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex. I look over at Jade. She had an angry face expression as she stared to the ground.<br>"Hi Jade" I had nerve.

Andre elbowed Jade. "Ow!" Jade turned away. Andre elbowed her again. " HI TORI! Geez!"

I looked over at Beck and saw the guilt and hurt in his face. I looked over at Andre again. I looked at the school clock.  
>"Andre, I forgot to tell you that Sikowitz told me to tell he wanted to meet with you by his office"<p>

"What?why?"

My eyes opened sarcastically.

"He didn't tell me why"

"I don't even know where his office is"  
>I pretend to be annoyed and I rolled my eyes.<br>"I guess I'll show you…Beck honey I'll be right back"  
>I get up and Andre follows me. I lead him down the hallway into the infamous janitors closet.<p>

I grab Andre and aggressively push him onto the wall and mashed my lips on his. We started making out. He picked me up with his muscular arms and put my legs around his waist and pushed me up against the wall grinding his pelvic area on mine while kissing me. We started moaning. "Oh I love you Andre"

"I love you too baby" he kisses my neck.  
>We were making too much noise. I didn't care. "I want you now" "In this closet?" I mashed my lips on his. Breathing heavily he states "We have no condom" "Like we ever used one..." I started grinding my pelvic area on his. I was making his reasonable ways disappear with pure desire for me. "Dang girl..." He whispers as he drops his pants. He helped me take off my pants.<p>

This exotic flare of excitement rushed through me as Andre thrust inside of me. I moaned, "Baaaby.." Andre leaned me up against the wall with my legs around his waist and started thrusting in and out of me in a fast pace. My arms grab hold of him for dear life as my head flies backwards in bliss.

**Beck POV**

_This is getting way awkward sitting here with Cat, Robbie AND Jade._ Jade glanced over at me a couple of times. _I feel terrible. Where the heck is Tori?_I uncomfortably removed myself from the table. "I'll see you guys later ok?" Cat and Robbie politely said Good bye as usual. Jade ignored me.

_Sikowitz office? Wherever that is she should've been back by now…unless Sikowitz asked her to stay in this mystery meeting.  
><em>I walk through the silent school corridor.  
>Suddenly it didn't seem so quiet. I walk towards the awkward noise.<br>It sounds like something is going on in the janitor's closet.  
>I walk towards it. I hear heavy breathing and sexual noises<em>. I hope it's not teachers. That is just plain disgusting!<em>

I start to walk away in disgust of my imagination when I thought I heard a girl scream 'Andre!'. The funny thing is it almost sounded like Tori. _Wait.. Andre and Tori? Hahaha.. Wait a minute... _I turn around and walk over to the closet and pressed my ears against it. I hear the rough sex clearly. Then I hear a guy that made a noise which sounded like his climax._ Please don't make it be who I think it is. This is crazy! My imagination has gone wild. Tori and Andre are just friends and I bet Tori is back with Robbie and Cat looking for me now. _I try to walk away from the closet but I just couldn't._ Oh what the hell..._I knock on the door loudly. "Everything ok in there?" I say loudly.

**Andre POV**

My eyes opened widely and met Tori's in absolute horror. _That was Beck_. Tori swallowed hard and quickly got dressed as well as I did. _Shit shit shit! I knew this would've ended badly! But man was that sex good!_ Tori looked at me as if to say 'What are we going to do?' I gestured to her, 'I don't know'. She gestures and moves her lips and says what seems like 'let's stay here' I guess until we think Beck leaves. In about 10 minutes or so we hear keys jingling_. Oh crap!_Tori grabs my hand tightly.

To our dismay the janitor himself opens the door.

* * *

><p><strong>OH boy... drama unfolds! Thats the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 is on its way. Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Wait... Let us explain" said Andre as he slowly started walking towards Beck. Beck suddenly pulled out a pocket knife. Beck's eyes were red and watery and his face was full of hurt and betrayal. Andre's and my eyes widened with both surprise and fear. The star-strucked janitor finally leaves to go get what seems like help.

"You're supposed to my best friend!" he says referring to Andre, "And YOU! You're a SLUT!"  
>He was pointing at yours truly. I started crying immediately<em>. I felt so hurt. He treated me kind and he was so sweet to me. He doesn't deserve this. I can't handle this situation. This was all my fault.<br>_  
>Suddenly Andre pushes me behind him and walks up to Beck, "Don't you dare call my woman a SLUT"<br>he says threatening Beck with a tightened fist.

"CLEARLY, I MISSED THE PART WHEN SHE BECAME **_YOUR_** WOMAN!" Beck quickly jabs his knife at Andre. Andre dodges the attempt and pushes me in the janitors closet. "Oh my god!" I squealed_. Please don't stab Andre because of me!_ Next thing I know Andre punches Beck in the face. Beck leans back dazed and falls to the ground_. I know that's he's muscular but I didn't think that he was that strong!_

Beck lay lifelessly on the floor. Andre breathing heavily looks down at Beck evilly. A total knockout. I hugged Andre immediately to try to calm him down.

Just then I noticed that we had a crowd of students watching. I pulled the emotionally unstable Andre out of that crazy scene in the hallway to a different side of the cafeteria. We sit down at a table.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.  
>He was staring at the ground. His eyes met mine. "Are YOU ok?" he asks me.<p>

" Yes but I'm not the one who almost got stabbed in a fight Andre"

"I'm just so pissed. I would never think that Beck would act like that"

We sat in silence for a minute or two.

"He feels betrayed Andre. See it from his eyes"

"Yea but a knife? I wouldn't have done that"

"So Beck is psychotic... he was dating Jade for 2 years I'm pretty sure it rubbed off"

Andre smiled and made a little chuckle. _Success!_

I laced my fingers into his. He looked at my hands and kissed them. I then pulled Andre into a deep hug. I can feel the tenseness melt away from him while he's in my arms.

Andre suddenly stares at me and then takes my hand. I stare at him in wonder. He then gets down on one knee. My eyes widened. I couldn't breathe.

"Tori?"

"Y-Yes?" I say nervously.

He takes my hand "Will you... Be my official girlfriend?" he had a huge smile on his face.

"Andre! That wasn't funny!" I pushed him as he kneeled, onto the floor. "What did I do? Is that how girls say yes nowadays?" he giggled. I grabbed him and I kissed him passionately.

We look at each other. He smiles and then the smile fades "What now?" he asks.

"I think we need to let things cool down for a while"

Andre shook his head, "Things will never be the same"

**Jade POV**

_What in hell could Sikowitz want from Andre?_ _Now I have to sit here and listen to Cat and Robbie argue with Rex instigating. Ugh!_ I rolled my eyes_. I'm leaving_.

I got up , "Bye"

"Oh ok Bye Jade!" yelled Cat.

"You could've said that in a lower tone" argues Rob_. _

_Ugh!_My walk turns in to speed walking right away.

I started walking through the hallways when I noticed noise… and a crowd of students… and the janitor? And the school nurse? _What happened?_ A classmate of mine turned around and noticed me,

"Now YOU have got to see this..."

I shuttered in awkwardness.

Suddenly, what I saw before me washed away all the anger, feelings of betrayal and hurt in a split second. "Beck!" I ran to his side in a heartbeat.

**School nurse office**

I sat down by his side as I held an ice pack on his head. "We're going to have to take him to the emergency room" I overheard the school nurse talking to someone. Suddenly Beck's eyes opened slowly but surely and then his eyes met mine.

**Beck POV  
><strong>  
>"Jade?" I asked surprised. <em>What is she doing here? My head is killing me<em>.

"Yah?"

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Don't you remember? There's rumors going around that Andre beat you up"

_And suddenly like a flashback everything came back to me. Tori had sex with Andre in the Janitors closet. Andre punched me. Jade? After all we've been through, after I betrayed her, broke her heart and dated her worst nemesis, she's still there for me? I feel terrible. Why couldn't I see that she's the only one for me in the first place?_

"Jade, I'm so so sorry. I love you. I'm so stupid, I see that now. Will you ever forgive me?" I said as I took her hand and looked into her eyes. Jade looked like she tried to hold in the tears.

"I never stopped loving you" she said. I lunge towards her in an attempt for an embrace. I kissed her so passionately. "I missed you so much"

Someone cleared their throat. "Are you feeling ok? Do you feel any pain in any part of your body? Do you have any change or deficiency in your eye sight?"

_Oh the school nurse_. "I'm ok, my head is just killing me"

"Take this, would you like to go to the emergency room? Or be sent home?" She handed me some kind of pills.

"I'll go home"

"Please see a doctor about your injury"

_I don't need a doctor, I have my Jade back and with her on my mind all the time, my head will be back to normal in no time.  
><em>  
><strong>Tori's House<strong>

"He knockout him out in one punch? Alright muhammad ali!" Trina squeals excitedly.

"Trina! What about poor Beck? Imagine what he's going through"

"Beck should have never pulled out a knife. He's messed up in the head just like that Jade girl. They belong together!"

"You...do have a point" I giggled.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Welp, update me with everything, I'm going to go hang out with the girls! See ya" Trina opened the front door.

"Hi Andrew! Bye Andrew!" she smiled.

Andre rolled his eyes and entered.

"So hey baby, what's the important thing that I had to come here so quickly about?" he hugged me and kissed me. I took his hand and we sat down on the couch.

I pointed to a familiar box on the coffee table.

"You didn't take the pill yet?" he asked.

"I will take it. But it's unhealthy for me to take the pill every time we have sex"

"So then don't take it. We can use condoms"

"What if the condom breaks Andre?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"If we are going to be intimate causally... I'm going to have to get birth control pills"

"Oh ok that's great so we wouldn't have to hurry about any pregnancies"

"Here's the catch Andre..."

"What's the catch?"

"I can't get birth control without my parents knowing. We have to tell them that we are together and that we're having sex" Andres eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"WHAT? Hell no Tori! Your parents will hate me! They'll kill me!"

"It won't be that bad! It's either that or no sex or pregnancy Andre!"

"Can't we just use condoms for now?"

I look down and rub my make-believe pregnant stomach, "Hi Andre Jr.!" I smile.

"Ugh! Tori this is a death sentence, you're not getting it!"

"Fine Andre! If a condom breaks I am NOT taking Plan B so deal with that!" I got annoyed.

"Ok ok ok! You're right! We'll tell your parents Tori" He hugged me. "I'm sorry I just didn't feel like dealing with the drama. But this is more important"

I smiled. I kissed him.

"When exactly do you want to tell them?" he asked nervously.

"Tomorrow? Is that ok? I wanted to spend the night at "Cats house" soon" I smiled.

Andre smiled weird-like with a nervous expression. "Yea its ok"

**Andre POV**

_I'm as good as dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the end of chapter 7! I put it up early since I took a while to put up Chapter 6. I have Christmas fever! Please review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_I am making my grave by confessing with Tori to her parents. They'll hate me! I feel sick..._

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to vomit"

"Of course I'm not ok. Did you take the Plan B yesterday?"

"Yes I did, geez, someone's a little paranoid…"

"A little?" I say as Tori rolled her eyes as she laces her fingers into mine.

We are in the cafeteria and Robbie and Cat decides to join us.

"Hey guys" Tori smiles. Robbie suddenly pulls out the chair for Cat to sit in. He then goes and sits in a seat.

"Whoa" I said.

"Yea, whoa, did we miss something?" says Tori.

"Look who's talking!" says Robbie.

"When did THIS happen?" asked Cat referring to our laces fingers.

Robbie looked super confused. I know he just found out about Tori and Beck….He's smart enough not to bring it up.

Tori smiled at Cat and shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys need to keep us in the loop more often!" says Cat.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Tori asked.

Robbie and Cat blushed. "Well the past few weeks we got to hang out alot together because of the never ending drama"

"And we noticed how much we liked our company" said Robbie.

"We noticed other things too" Cat smiled at Robbie and he blushed.

"I see, I'm happy for you two. But something is ... Different" I said.

"It's Rex...he's gone?" Tori asked.

"Three is a crowd, Tori. Cat is the number one person in my life now. I'll hang with Rex other times"

Tori smiled, "Awww". Cat smiles.

"I'm happy that you guys finally got together" says Cat.

"Finally?" both Tori and I asked together.

"It was so obvious that you two had a thing for each other. It was getting awkward"

Tori and I laughed. Tori stopped laughing abruptly. I look to see what caught her attention.

Beck and Jade holding hands. They both glared at us as they passed by. Beck had a black eye. Guilt washed over me.

"Looks like they're back together" Tori says, "They belong together"

"You got that right, they're both messed up in the head" I said.

**After school at Tori's house**

"Hiii guys!" yelled Trina, I'm heading to the mall! Tell me how everything goes...Bye guys!" as she passed us and went out the door.

"Calm down Andre" I said as I watch him pacing back and forth.

"I need to use the bathroom" he says and he walks towards it.

"You already used the bathroom!"

Just then the front door opens and my parents walked through the door.

"Hi guys" I smiled. "Hi Tori, Hi Andre, did you guys have a good day at school?" Mom says.

"Hey guys" Dad says.

"Yes we did we learned a lot" smiled Tori.

_Andre looks like he's going to vomit on my parents._

"Um Andre and I have something important... Very important to tell you"

My parents looked over at Andre and then at me. They sat down and I pulled Andre to sit down too.

Andre stared at the floor.

"Andre and I are together now"

My parents looked at the both of us. "That's great. You guys have been good friends for a while. Thanks for telling us" my mom says. "No funny stuff Andre" my dad says. They were about to get up.

"That's not all" I said. I glanced at Andre. Andre took a deep breath.

"We... We... Are having sex" I said with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and my mom stared in shock.

"WHAT?" my dad hit the roof.

_I wasn't expecting this_. "You took advantage of her!" He pointed to Andre and came towards him.

I stepped in front of Andre.

"I am the one who came on to him DAD!"

"LIER! Grr!" he pushed me. "Get out of my house!" My dad said referring to Andre.

"David calm down! This is not the way to handle this situation!" my mom finally said.

I glanced at Andre and he was terrified. Suddenly he got up and made his way out the door.

"No Andre!" yelled after him. My father went to stand in front of the front door.

"You are NOT going after him!"

"Dad I HATE you!" tears started coming down my face

"We're MOVING!"

Both my mom and I were shocked and turned to him, "WHAT?"

"I got a job offer in Oregon last week. It pays better and it's a higher position. The houses are cheaper over there!"

"Don't you think you should talk to me about that before you make a big decision like that?" my mom yelled. I've never seen her so angry.

"She made my decision!" he pointed at me. "I am accepting that job offer and we are LEAVING!"

"I'm Not going ANYWHERE!"

My father walked up to me full of anger.

"If you don't go to your room RIGHT NOW..." he puts his fist in my face. Terrified, I ran upstairs to my room.

_No way… I'm not moving to Oregon_. I start packing my bags. _There's no way I'm staying here either_. I open my window with my packed duffle bag on my back and tried to climb out of it.

_The first place my parents will check for me is Andre's house so I'm not going there first. I'm going by Cat's house._

**Cat POV**

"Tori?" I say as I open my front door. She looks terrible from crying. "Cat this is all my fault!"

"What is? What happened? Let's go to my room first"

"Cat who is it?" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Tori from school!"

"Ok have fun girls!"

**In Cat's Room**

_She told me about Andre and her having sex, birth control and admitting having sex to her parents. Then she said that her father is deciding to move because of her._

"I thought it was the right thing to do! To tell the truth and to have a baby when we were ready to"

"It was the right thing to do Tori! Your dad is handling this the wrong way. If I were your parents I would be grateful that you're telling me. We're 17 years old for crying out loud! We're almost adults and in certain states we are adults!"

"What am I gonna do, Cat?"

"I don't know maybe your father is just mad and is just saying you guys are moving but doesn't mean it"

"He isn't the type to do those things Cat and the way he spoke to my mother... I'm tearing my family apart! Trina is going to blame me for moving!"

Tori's phone vibrated and she took it out. "Where are you Tori? Dad says we are moving and we are out of here in two weeks. What happened?" she read out loud.

"Two weeks? What can you do to change his mind in two weeks?"

"I don't know Cat but I'm not moving I'm not leaving Andre. I can't"

"This is a disaster!" I started pacing up and down thinking on what creative thing we can do to change her fathers mind.

"Maybe you can have a heart to heart with your dad. Tell him sorry?"

"Sorry for what? For being an honest 17 yr old? Im not a child anymore! I will have sex and he needs to get over it!... Wait... That's it!" Tori suddenly smiled and jumped up.

"What? What's it?" I ask

"I'll prove to them I'm not a little girl. I know a way that they'll see I'm an adult and a way that they can't make me move no matter what!"

"What? what? what?" Im so eager to know! She better spill!

"You'll see Cat, you'll see" she smiled.

"Aww I'm always out of the loop!"

**Andre POV**

_They hate me. They all hate me. I knew this was going to happen... Why didn't she listen to me? _

"Andre?" I hear my mom knocking on my door.

"Yea mom" as she walks into the room. My moms eyes met mine.

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm ok"

"You know I'm here if you want to talk" she said then started looked around.

"Thanks mom I know. What are you looking for?"

"Has Tori been here today?" How weird.

"No why?" with such confusion.

"Tori's mother came over asking if she came over here. I told her not that I know of. It seems she ran away or is out really late. Did you speak to her at all?"

What? I hope she's ok. Worry filled my face instantly. My mom noticed.

"Wow she really isn't here. Did you try calling her?"

"No there was an... Incident and I wanted it to cool off first" I say as I take out my phone quickly to call.

No answer.

_Please don't tell me you purposely left your phone Tori! Where could you be?_

"She's not picking up mom"

"What happened, Andre? Maybe I can help"

"Mom, we all know you're just nosey"

"Guilty as charged, I'm listening…"

"Tori and I are-"

"Together- yes I know, get to the good stuff"

"How'd you..? Anyways... We were sexually active" I glanced over to see my mother's expression.

"I figured so, I was 17 once. Are you using protection?"

"Yes mom!" NO mom! "So Tori says she wanted to get birth control so she had to tell her parents"

"That's a very smart decision. Smart girl that Tori"

"Her father exploded at me and told me to get out of his house. I left while he was yelling. Now Tori is missing and won't pick up my calls"

"Oh dear! This isn't good. If you find Tori tell her she's always welcomed here and that I want to talk to her"

"Yes mom" Full of worry, I dial Cats number as my mom walks out of my room.

"Hiiii!"

"Cat did your hear from Tori?"

"Yes, she's ok Andre"

"What? Where is she? She's not picking up!"

"She was here but she left. She had her phone"

"My head is about to explode! If she calls you please please let me know"

"Sure no problem!"

"Thanks Cat" I hung up. I started calling Tori back to back. I hope she's ok.

**2 hours passed.**

I hear a sound at my window. _It sounded like someone throwing rocks. Tori?_ I ran to the window and stuck my head out it.

"Andre!"

"Tori baby!" without hesitation I ran downstairs out the front door and embraced her.

She seemed so off guard. I kissed her. "Are you ok?" I asked her as I laced my fingers into hers and leaded her into my house.

"Not really, I'm so happy to see you"

We quickly walk upstairs into my room. We sit unto my bed and just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Andre... We're moving"

"WHAT? Where? This is because of me?"

"This is not because of you. It's because my dad can't not handle his anger...and a recent job offer...in Oregon"

"OREGON?" my mouth dropped. I think my body is going through shock. My eyes started filling with tears.

"Andre, I love you I don't ever want to leave you" I embrace her as the tears fill her eyes.

"I'll visit you, we...we can work it out, we'll Skype, well stay together" I stayed optimistic.

"Andre who are we kidding? That's not enough" she said as she kissed my lips.

"I don't know if he'll change his mind, I want to make every moment with you last" she looks into my eyes.

I love this girl so much that I can't even imagine life without her anymore. I don't think this situation really sunk in yet.

She kisses me so softly and looks into my eyes. I kiss her back and pull her towards me. "I love you Andre" Tears filled my eyes once more. I kiss her again.

She slowly takes off her shirt as I did mine. We stare at each other as she took off her bra. I slowly caressed her cheek and kissed her passionately. As the rest of our clothes drop to my bed room floor she slowly came on top of me and looked into my eyes. This girl is supposed to be my wife. She kisses me slowly and passionately. She takes my member and positions it inside of her. I trusted in and out of her slowly and passionately while looking into her eyes. She moans with such desire and climaxes all over my bed. I was about to climax also. I attempted to pull out of her. She stops me and looks at me, "Andre, I'll have to stay for sure if...you don't pull out" then she looks away and puts her head down in shame. I lift up her head and kiss her. I continue to thrust into her slowly as I kiss her passionately. Suddenly my climax came and...I released inside of her yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! Parents can be so over-protective! Ugh! Please Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for the delay! I need more reviews. Is anyone even reading this story ? -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

"Are you going to school today? It's almost 8" I asked as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Noway, so my parents are there waiting for me? I'm staying here"

"Your mom will call the police, we have enough drama to deal with don't we?"

My mom knocked on my door. "Can I come in?"  
>"Just a minute!" I said as I gave Tori one of my shirts to put on.<p>

I opened the door. "Good morning guys!" my mom is so nosey...

"Andre why don't you hurry along to school and leave Tori and I to talk"

I shook my head in annoyance. "Bye Baby, ... Bye MOM..."

**Tori's POV**

_Last night was so romantic. I still feel those butterflies._ Ms. Harris sits down at the edge of Andre's bed.  
>"Andre tells me that your father lost his temper with you yesterday"<p>

Andre told me that he confided in his mother and that she was ok with it. Ms. Harris is so cool.

"Yes, it was really bad and so embarrassing"

"You shouldn't run away honey. That wouldn't fix problems"

"My dad said we are moving to Oregon"

"What? ...Well I'm sure he's just angry is all"

"He got a job offer over there and we are moving in 2 weeks" My eyes met hers. She was full concern.

"Oh dear... That is not the right way for your father to handle this situation"

Tears filled my eyes. "I feel like it's all my fault. And I was just trying to do the right thing"  
>Ms. Harris gave me one big hug.<p>

"Andre and I will be here for you. But you have to go to school before you're considered a missing person. Try to face your problem instead of running away from it"

"You're right. Thank you so much Ms. Harris! I'm going to face this problem and take it head on" Ms. Harris had a huge smile on her face as I got up from the bed.

"If you hurry up and take a shower I can drop you off before I get to work"

**At School**

_I wish Tori was here. I miss h_- Suddenly Cat appeared behind me and scared the daylights out of me.

"Andre!"

"Dang girl!"

"He he he sorry! Where's Tori? Did you find her?"

"Yea she's at my place. Did you see her parents anywhere?"

"No, but it's not like I'm looking for them"

Worry grew within me. Robbie appeared next to Cat.

**Robbie POV**

"Yo Rob, you feeling ok?" asked Andre staring at me dazing out.  
>"Yea, so I hear Tori might move away. How are you handling that? I can't imagine life without My Kitty Cat"<p>

Andre stared to the floor. "Something tells me that...Tori might not move after all"  
>"Really? That's great! Why?"<p>

"Um... Well it's not known yet. So I'm not completely sure but Im completely confident" I examined him in confusion.

"Yea what idea did you guys come up with for her to stay?" asked my kitty cat.

"Uh..." Suddenly-

"CAN VICTORIA VEGA COME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE? CAN VICTORIA VEGA COME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE PLEASE? THANK YOU."

Cat, Andre and I exchanged face expressions. "Tell me what happens Andre" I say as I pull Cat to class. We're already late.

"Hey watch it, nerd" I turn around, Jade. _That's why Beck and Andre both left you for the same girl! Yea right, I'll say that when I want to end my life..._

"Hehe, hey Jade" Says Cat as I roll my eyes. Soon after follows Beck. "Hey guys, We are trying to get to class" I continue to pull Cat.

"Not so fast" Jade stops me. "What's the deal with that...creature?"

"Creature? What creature?"

Jade sighs and rolls her eyes, "Why are they broadcasting Vega like that?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her? I hear you guys are best friends"

Jade and Becks mouths dropped as watched as Cat and I finally entered the classroom.

**Andre POV**

After Robbie and Cat left, I snuck up to the principals office. I pressed my ear against the door and tried my best to listen in.

"Tori! How could you have just left last night like that? No daughter of mine just roams the streets in the middle of the night!" Mr. Vega tried say without screaming so much.

Tori is here? My mom must have persuaded her to go to school and drove her here. "Well I guess I'm not your daughter because that's exactly what I did, didn't I?" Tori said with such control.

"Tori don't listen to your father- We want you to come home. I was so worry last night Hun"

"How dare you tell Tori not to listen to me?"

"Dad, don't talk to mom like that! Mom I'm sorry but I'm not going back home and I'm not moving"

The principal cleared her throat. It seems they all give her their undivided attention. "I've noticed a lot of issues as you all spoke to each other. I highly recommend counseling. Tori is in school right now and that is more important so Tori please get back to your classes"

Suddenly the door swung open and Tori stormed out of it.

"Babe!" I tried to whisper and yell at the same time.

Tori stopped in her tracks and quickly spun around. Her eyes lit up. "Andre!" she yells as she ran towards me. We embrace and share a kiss.

Soon after the principals office door opened once again and Tori's parents exited. Tori's father took one evil glance at me and stomped off. Tori mother soon followed but suddenly walked up to me and pulled me to the side. " I know Tori is staying with you. Please take

care of her" she whispered with her face full of worry. I nodded my head in reassurance. And with that, Tori's parents were gone.

Tori walked up to me. "What did she say?"

"She told me to take care of you"

"She knew I was staying by you?"

"I guess she figured I would never allow you to fend for yourself"

She laced her fingers into mine. "Even my mom knows you're the one for me" she smiles at me.

I smile back uncomfortably.

"Let's... Get to class, first period is almost over"

**Lunch**

"Andre, what is going on?" I asked slowly but sternly.

"Rob, it's nothing. Everything is taken care of"

"Yeah right that's why you look like you're ready to commit suicide"

"It's too much stress for me right now. I promised Tori not to tell anyone our business."

"I guess it's sort of none of my business anyway. But I'm just trying to help"

"Thanks Rob"

"Hey guys!" The girls walked towards us. We smile as they took their seats beside us.

"Cat honey can we sit over there a bit? I want to tell you something in private"

She smiled, "Sure!"

Thanks Rob.

**Tori POV**

I smiled over at Andre and I saw the worry and the stress in his face.  
>I put my hand over his. "Andre, whats wrong? And tell me the truth this time"<p>

He looks into my eyes. "Tori I love you ...but this idea that we have to make you stay here...May not have been a good one"

Suddenly I came off my cloud and came back down to reality. He's right. Getting pregnant is a huge deal it's not just a way to get out of moving away. It will influence our lives forever. What was I thinking?

"Omg you're right Andre. If the plan actually does follow through I will consider abortion. I'm sorry I put you through this"

"No way, no abortion. It's takes two to tango. Why should you have to suffer? I'm going to take precautions and start auditioning more and apply to jobs"

I hugged him tightly, " Thanks for being so understanding. Thank you for loving me"

Suddenly I saw the thing I was waiting to see. A huge smile from Andre.

"I'm going to start looking for jobs too! I'm almost kind of excited from this sudden motivation!"

Andre laughs and kisses me on my forehead. "We'll make it through"

**Two weeks passed**

Andre has been to 4 auditions and 2 interviews. I'm so proud of him. I got 1 interview that I'm excited about. I can't help but feel optimistic.

Jade was in a very happy mood in school. And that's not normal, I guess Cat must have told her that I might move away. I don't blame her for being happy. I must say, I wonder how Beck is doing?

My mom has been calling me, trying to keep in touch for the past two weeks. My dad has to get the picture by now... That I was staying by Andre.  
>Nevertheless, my dad told mom to tell me that I should start packing. I had hope that he would change his mind but I guess we are really moving...<p>

I felt a kiss on my forehead. "Baby"  
>"Yes Andre?" Andre was just as nervous as I was... Probably even more nervous. If The original plan doesn't work we didn't really have an official Plan B.<p>

"Isn't it time to...you know...?"  
>My heart sunk. The pregnancy test. I am so nervous I'm shaking. Andre hugged me tight. "Let's get this over with" he says as he takes out the pregnancy test and hands it to me.<p>

I take it into the bathroom I took a deep breath as I read the instructions for the test.

**Andre POV**

I start biting my lip. Five minutes never felt so long. Tori suddenly opens the door and looks at me with huge eyes.

"Positive"

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it. Review! Happy Late Valentines Day!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Im back from the future! Sorry it's been awhile! Re-read the whole story why dont ya? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stared in shock. "Are..are you sure? Are you reading it correctly?" Tori handed me the urine drenched pregnancy test.<p>

"I don't want to actually touch it!"

We chuckled for a minute and then came back down to reality.

"What do we do now?"  
>"Maybe you should take the second test to make sure"<p>

"I'm supposed to take the second test later like maybe next week to make sure!"

"Well maybe this test is good enough to convince your parents then"

"Omg Andre"

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant"

"I kn-" it was starting to sink in. The anxiety, the nervousness, the worrying, the unsettling mixed emotions.

We sat in silence. As if I snapped out of it, I hugged her tightly.

"Time for dinner!" mom yelled from downstairs.

Tori looked up at me.. Afraid. "Are you going to tell your mom?"

"She'll find out sooner or later"

"Andre...she'll hate me"

"Never, Tori, never" I immediately wrap my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She looks up at me as if to ask me "so what now?"

"Let's go to your place and break the news"

"R-Right now?"

"Yes"

She stared at me in worry.

"No one is taking my woman away from me. Let's go" I said sternly.

Tori POV

My stomach turned with nervousness

"Umm... didn't your mom just say it's time for dinner? I'm kind of hungry with two stomachs and all..."

Andre saw right though me.

"Fine...let's eat... I know you're nervous and so am I but it's either now or never! Aren't you guys moving away tomorrow or something?"

"Yes but for now let's just eat... Slowly " I smiled.

Dinner was delicious as expected.

"I'm so proud of the way that you guys have been so ambitious the past couple of days!" Andre's mom praised.

Andre smiled uneasy.

"There's nothing like a little ambition to get ahead!" I smiled and said a little too loudly.

Silence filled the room. Suddenly right before Andre's mom could comment on the awkwardness my cell phone rang.

Great! "I wonder who that could be!" I said as I reached for my phone. I looked at my screen... _Dad?_

"He..llo?" asked slowly and confused. "Tori...honey...I'm sorry"

_What?_ I listened in shock. My shock wouldn't allow me to speak.  
>Silence prevailed on the phone and in Andres dining room as Andre and his mom stared in curiosity.<p>

Dad continued, "I admit that I over reacted and let my anger get the best of me. I didn't handle the situation the right way"

Tears silently started rolling down my cheeks.

Since we were sitting in silence Andre and his mom heard my father perfectly clear from my phone.

"Tori we miss you, please come back home. We...we're not moving anymore"

"Dad... I..."

"Honey I know now that I was wrong. I love you no matter what and I don't want you to think any diff-"

" I'm pregnant!"

Andre's mothers eyes widen with her mouth agape. Andre stared into my eyes, took my hand and squeezed it.

Silence remained on the phone.

"I'm sorry" I said as I hung up the phone, tears are flowing out of my eyes like waterfalls.

Andre embraces me. "Everything's going to be ok" he whispers and acts as though his mother is not in the room.

"I think we all need to go by Tori's house and have a serious group discussion" Andre's mother finally but sternly says.

Andre nods his head in agreement and guides me to my things as we get ready to go to this group discussion.

**Tori's house**

We made a grand entrance. My mother and father sat on the couch and Trina stood in place as we entered.

Silence is becoming the new language.

"Is it...true?" my mom asked looking at me.

I handed her my used pregnancy test.

She looked at it in shock.

"This is all my fault. I really didn't want to move away so I convinced Andre to... you know. By the time i realized that it wasn't the right thing to do...it was too late"

"No its all Dads fault! If Dad didn't go ballistic, you would have birth control and you wouldn't be pregnant!" said Trina with tears in her eyes glaring at our father.

While Trina made her comment it seemed to hurt my father as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I guess he couldn't handle that his over protectiveness backfired... Big time.

"Can I just say...let's stop pointing fingers and blaming one another. What is done.. is done. so let us move forward" says Ms. Harris.

"I agree. We can't change the past. We will have to make sure that Tori is indeed pregnant by doctor visit before we make any other plans" says Mom.

"I'm coming with her to the doctor, when should we go?" Andre asks.

"Next weekend should be enough time" says Trina.

"Then it's settled. Next weekend will be Tori's first doctors visit to clarify the pregnancy" says Mom.

My father sits in silence as he cradles his head in his hands. Andre pulls me towards him and kisses my forehead.

"Think you can handle school tomorrow with so much to think about?"

"When I'm with you, I can handle anything" I kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 will be up sooner I promise its almost finished! Dont forget to get your mothermotherly figure something for Mothers Day! Youre on Fanficiton too much and may forget! Review Please! I would like more feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday at School**

_I don't know why I told Cat I might be pregnant but I was just dying to share the news with someone other than Andre and my family. I need another perspective...from a girl at least._

"OH...MY...GOD!" she started hyperventilating.

I gave her some time to take it all in.

"THUD" she fainted... I rolled my eyes.

"Cat get up!" I smacked her head.

"Ouch!" she miraculously wakes up rubbing her forehead.

"No offense but I have no time for fainting"

"Of course you don't. Sorry about that. It's just way too much to take in at once. Tori...what's going to happen if the doctor says you are really pregnant?"

"Andre and I are working on that. Andre had interviews and auditions….We'll be ok. We'll get through it"

"Wow Tori... You're very brave"

"It's because I have Andre... I know he'll stand by me through everything"

Andre appears behind me.

"Hey girls"

Cat gave Andre the most uncomfortable smile in the world.

"Hey Andre!"

Andre eyed her suspiciously. "Let's go to class Tor" He put his arm around me then looked back at Cat. "Uh…later Cat"

As we walked he looked at me. I looked back at him.

"Well?"

"I had to tell her Andre"

"We didn't even go to the doctor to make sure yet"

"The pregnancy test said positive"

"The one and only pregnancy test said positive"  
>I took Andres arm from around me and stopped walking.<p>

"Are you hoping I'm not pregnant Andre? Tell me the truth! If the doctor says my pregnancy test was a false alarm... It would be a huge relief wouldn't it?"

I felt rage. Andre rolled his eyes in annoyance, looked around us for other students that might be listening and pulled me into the good old janitor's closet.

"Don't twist this on me Tori! I'm not gonna baby you! I don't care what you say, you shouldn't go around telling people you're pregnant unless you're 100% sure!"

"You didn't answer my question Andre! Don't think you can get around this one!"

Andre took a deep breath. His eyes reverted to the floor and he slowly said,  
>"Tori I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm scared, I'm afraid that I won't be a good enough father to our child"<p>

Guilt instantly struck.

"How could you think that? You're going to be the best father Andre. You're such a wonderful person" I put my hand on his shoulder. He took my hand off and used it to lead me out of the janitor's closet towards our classroom.

After silence, he finally spoke.

"Thanks but… I feel like you have to tell me those things, Tor" as he enters the classroom. I followed.

_Why can't he see how great he is?_

**Lunchtime**

Tori and I are sitting at a different table. Soon after, Rob and Cat joined us. "Andre... I heard...wow... con…..congratulations." Robbie managed to say.

I shot Tori a look and replied uncomfortably, "Uh… thanks…"

Silence prevailed.

"…And I thought Beck and Jade's news about being engaged was huge" Robbie continued.

"Engaged?" Tori and I both repeated. Tori looked at Cat.

"Oh yeah... well your news made me forget all about their news!" she says as defense.

"When did this happen?" Tori asked.

"Last week" says Robbie

"Wow aren't they a little too young for that?" I suggested.

"I don't think they're too young for that!" snapped Tori looking at me.

I roll my eyes. "Tori please don't start..."

Suddenly as if on cue Jade and Beck appeared at our table. Tori and I exchanged looks.

_What are they doing over here… around us? Don't they see that Tori and I are actually sitting here?  
><em>  
>They sat at the table and there was awkward silence.<p>

"Congratulations Tori and... Andre" seems to come out of Jades mouth.

_WHAT THE-?_

"Yeah... Uh... we heard the good news so congratulations" says Beck.

Silence Prevailed once more.

"Um… th-thank you very much guys" I managed to say. I am still in shock and deep in thought as to why they are acting so… nice.

"Yes ...thank you, and we also heard your good news… congratulations on your engagement" said Tori smiling looking at Jade's hands.

Suddenly I was curious and looked at her hand also. It seems to be a 60 dollar looking wedding band. _It looks nice…it may be cheap but it's Beck! He lives in an RV and he's still in high school...It's the thought that counts._

Jade blushes and Beck hugs her. "Thanks"

Silence.

"I figured that we should put the past behind us. You're about to be a mother... and I'm about to be a wife...we don't have time to deal with... childish rivalries. If anything...we need more friends"

Tori let out a sigh of relief, "that's exactly how I feel. Thanks for being so understanding. So friends?"

"Friends" smiled Jade. Tori looks over at me as Jade looks over at Beck.

_I am NOT apologizing for knocking him out unless he apologizes for trying to stab me first... No way!  
><em>  
>I stare at the floor.<p>

"Can we put this behind us too man? No hard feelings?"

I turn my head away from him.

"We're best buds man"

I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright... We're cool..." We did our handshake and smiled at each other... in the masculine way.

I've never seen Tori so happy. She was glowing. I guess the tension and the awkwardness will soon cease to exist.

**In the Janitors Closet  
><strong>  
><em>Andre making up with Beck was so great... I'm so proud of him...it was such a... turn on... however weird that may sound<em>. I pushed Andre against the door and started making out with him. I want him here and now. Hopefully no one, including Beck, hears us or complains.

After Andre ejaculates in me he looks me in my eyes and smiles. "Could you believe we never used condoms?"

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I'm already pregnant remember? Oh wait… No I'm not! We didn't go to the doctor yet!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Tor-"

"Why can't you just accept it? Be happy! Quit making me feel like I'm a burden!"

"TORI-"

" Andre I don't like to think that I'm trapping you! I-"

"TORI WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

I have never seen Tori's get so big and glossy.

She stood there in shock, staring at me, still naked from head to toe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thanks for the Reviews! Hope you like this chapter!<strong>


End file.
